1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvements in fishing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination fishing rod holder and fish hook setter apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices available today for supporting a fishing rod without constant attendance by the fisherman, said devices being provided with spring mechanisms or pressure sensitive devices for "jerking" the rod when a fish bites in order to set the fish hook in the mouth of the fish. However, these devices are usually either of a complicated structure which renders the use thereof inefficient and difficult, or do not have any means for adjusting the pressures or forces under which the various elements thereof react. As a result, the rod holder devices usually cannot be effectively utilized with both relatively large fishes and relatively small fishes since many smaller fishes require a delicate hook setting action and many larger fishes require a more forceful hook setting action.